


7 Seconds

by RedLaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has insomnia and goes for a walk. Apparently Lydia can't sleep either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Actually proud of this one.

He had, what, seven seconds?

A pretty new wolf, he had limited accuracy with his hypersensitive hearing, but he knew it couldn’t be more than that.

Running.

Running.

Running.

Before he could register the change he’s on all fours, almost galloping towards the racing red and white lights. Tree branches scratched at his face and rocks bruise the palms of his hands. The noise of traffic, horns beeping, voices yelling and tires screeching should be overpowering but he was so focused on the fast thumping of one particular heartbeat  that they didn’t register as more than white noise.

The trees cleared abruptly, his vision clouded by headlights coming from either side of him. Pushing the last few metres he crouched and plowed into the source of the heart beat. With red hair in his eyes and his mouth their bodies smashed together and rolled in an awkward and painful ball off the road and down into the underbrush on the other side. A muffled scream filled his ears as they crashed into a tree, his back thankfully taking most of the force. Pain shocked up and down his spine and for a brief moment he thought he might have damaged it. But if he had, it had fixed itself quickly.

The two of them sat there, huddled together panting in shock for almost an entire minute, before the last few moments came rushing back at them. Lydia Martin spat blue shirt she knew wasn’t hers and fumbled out of her rescuer’s grip. Standing on bare shaky feet she used the tree to keep balance. Her vision was blurry with tears which she wiped quickly from her eyes. The view of the boy below her cleared to reveal one Isaac Lahey.

“Isaac?” She panted, a tangled mane threatening to fall in front of her face.

“Lydia?” He looked up, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Wh-what the hell?” Is all he can manage, flabbergasted at the thought of the most popular girl in Beacon Hills, the one who quite literally had it all, making a suicide attempt.

Her arm slipped from the tree and she landed on top of him again, arms bent at awkward angles, elbows digging into hip bones and other places that have Isaac hissing in pain. Pushing her off roughly he rose to his feet, running a hand through his unruly hair as he assessed the situation. Lying there on the rusty-coloured leaves in her silk nightie, she looked almost angelic. Until she burped and burst into a fit of giggles and a pungent breath of sick and whiskey invaded his nose.

“You’re wasted.” He concluded, shaking his head.

She sat up. “I am- not!” A loud hiccup betrayed her thin facade.

“What were you thinking?” He didn’t care if he was yelling, hell maybe it would sober her up for half a second. Somewhere behind her an owl hooted, a few twigs snapping.

His expression softened. Maybe there was something she wasn’t telling them. He could relate to the shameful secrets, to the feeling that maybe jumping in front of a car was the only option. For a moment he thought she might throw up, or give him some half-assed answer, but for a split second she sobered up long enough to look him directly in the eyes. .

“I’m not suicidal, so just cut that train of thought right now.” She barked. “Look, I was just walking home, couldn’t see straight. Then once I was out in the middle of the road, I couldn’t figure out which direction was- was the way out. Until,” She smirked at him. “Superman here pummeled me down a hill.” She flicked her index fingers at him in an Elvis impression. “Uh thank you, thank you very much.” She broke out into a fit of giggles, rolling onto her side. He couldn’t even smile at how stupid she was acting, he was still reeling from the shock.

“Okay, okay” The wolf couldn’t think of what to do. Having walked here on foot in a fit of insomnia, he didn’t have a ride, but he could hardly make her walk the entire way home.

He crouches down so he’s eye level with the Queen Bee. “How did you get here?”

She waved her hand noncommittally, her answer a slur of ‘something’s and ‘maybe’s and other pathetic excuses for words he couldn’t begin to decipher. After a few minutes he managed to discern she’d driven to a shady pub on the edge of town that didn’t give two shits about its customers’ age.

“Business is business, I guess.” He muttered under his breath. “Do you remember where it was?”

Lydia furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, her hand wavering in the air like a compass trying to find north. She stabbed the air. “That way!” She squealed. “Wait,” She flicked her arm back and forth like her thumb and first finger were a gun. “Which way is home?”

Isaac groaned and, seeing no other option, offered her his hand.

For a moment she didn’t accept, just staring at him. But their palms finally clasped together, and her pulled her to her feet. Than off her feet, then over his shoulder. Soon she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

“I feel like Bella from Twilight.” she drawled lazily as they begin the trek back up to the edge of the road. “Riding on the back of a mythical creature.”  Her head fell on his shoulder, the warm of her hair on his neck not going unnoticed or unwelcome. The corners of his mouth curled. “You’ve seen that? I didn’t think Miss Lydia Martin would be into such a pathetic attempt at a romance movie.” If he’s honest, she was lighter than he expected, he barely feels the extra strain.

She yawned, snuggling into his neck in a way that makes him smirk. “Believe me, I’m not ‘into that’, but I had to see it at least once, and the piggy back was pretty cute.” She grins, and his acute sense of touch picks it up, copying the action.

“Well, you better hold on tight, spidermonkey.” he quoted.

She mixed a groan and a laugh. “No, not cute.”

Lifting her head suddenly, she realised something. “You’ve seen it!” She accused.

“Hey!” he defended. “I didn’t seek it out! It’s Melissa’s guilty pleasure movie.” That was true. He’d had to deal with the corny dialogue invading his study time as his hearing picked it up from downstairs.

She shook her head and returns it to it’s resident spot against his neck.. “Whatever you say, Sparkles.”

“Ow,” He feigned hurt. “You must be sober to produce such witty yet painful nicknames, maybe you should walk on your own?”

“Uh, n-no, I’m ssssstill- delusions- Ssstiles in a tutu, not sssssafe.” She murmured, exaggerating a slur.

“Yeah, yeah I get it. You’re more wasted than the opportunity for an Incredibles sequel.” He hitched her legs up as they begin to slip. They passed a ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign and the clumps of houses began to appear on the horizon, beyond the parks and trees.

After a few moments of silence Isaac mustered enough courage to ask the question they’d been tiptoeing around for half an hour. “So,” He paused, grimacing, “Why’d you feel the need to get so drunk?”

Immediately she stiffened, he’d been expecting it. But just as quickly she slacked. “Why can’t I just get drunk?” She said, louder than necessary, considering her lips were next to his ear. “Why do I need some groundbreaking reason. Perfect little Lydia can’t want a little break, no, she’s gotta be brilliant and excel at everything all the time.” She exhaled a concentrated breath between pursed lips. It landed on Isaac’s shoulder, his shirt pulled down by her arm so it landed on bare skin. The shiver that ran down his spine goes unnoticed by neither of them. “I just wanted to be stupid, dumb, a disappointment for once. Even if it was just to me.” She paused for a moment. “And to you, I suppose.”

He didn’t respond. It’s only when they reach the end of her street does he open his mouth again. “You’re not a disappointment to me for getting drunk.” He said, staring straight forward. Her head perked up a little, but otherwise she doesn’t reply. “And considering you wanted to, I don’t think you’re a disappointment to yourself either.” Her house came into view, completely quiet. No one was looking for her.

“What makes you so sure I didn’t disappoint myself?” She asked suspiciously.

“Because,” He said, “I don’t think you would have let me take you home if you had. You’d have fallen asleep against the tree, adamant to stay all night, before I would have thrown you over my shoulder and taken you home anyway.” He concluded.

“For someone who’s encounters with me I can count on one hand, you sure know a lot about me.” She pondered out loud.

They stopped outside her house, and she slid off his back. “I’ve made a habit of reading people. It’s a honed skill.” He smiled proudly. She gave him a withering look, eyes narrowing in a ‘detecting high levels of bullshit’ kind of way. “And well,” He admitted. “I did have a bit of crush on you in freshman year.”

She nodded her head in a knowing way that kind of made him want to punch her. No one should be that aware of their attractiveness. It wasn’t fair.

“Well, here we are.” He gestured to her home. “Do you think you can manage the stairs on your-” She pulls his head down into a passionate kiss.

For a second he was caught up in the moment, kissing back tenderly, seeing fireworks behind his eyelids. The whiskey on her tongue brought him back to earth, and he pushed her away. “No?” He said hesitantly. “This isn’t a good idea, you’re drunk.”

She breathed heavily, a slightly dazed expression on her face. “So?” She asked, pressing her lips to his again.

He pushed away again, slightly more forcefully this time. “No.” He said more firmly. “If anything were ever going to happen between us, you’d have to be sober. I’m not going to let you do something on impulse that you’ll regret tomorrow. Now,” He threw his hand in the air. “Go home. We have school tomorrow, I think.” He tried to remember what day it is.

A flash of hurt crossed her face, but it’s quickly covered with a stony expression. Without a word, she turned on her heel and attempted to storm up her driveway, but still she leaned slightly left, then right.

It’s only when she’s safely inside did he begin the short walk home, his mind reeling with both regret, and a little bit of pride. He’d stood up to Lydia Martin, resisted her charms. But on the other hand, he’d turned down Lydia Martin, and was walking home alone.

 

\---

 

The next morning Isaac Lahey arrived late to school, walking a little slower than usual. Lydia Martin’s mini cooper was parked out front, and from the driver’s door a flaming redhead appeared, no evidence of the massive hangover she must be suffering from. He jogs to catch up with her. “Lydia!”

She stops, waiting a nanosecond before turning to face the wolf. “Well,” She says dryly. “If it isn’t my hero. I don’t think I need to tell you that last night’s adventures should be kept between you and me, am I clear?” She said sternly.

He nods quickly, but can’t help the grin that lines his face. “Sorry though,” His face turns apologetic. “For how we ended it.”

“How you ended it.” She corrected. “I was keen to take a different route.”

He bowed his head. “Still, sorry.”

“You should be,” She stated. “Hurt feelings could have been avoided.”

He dared himself to look up, and found her eyes a darker shade of hazel than usual. She took a step towards him. “I woke up this morning feeling lonely-” she took another step so they were toe to toe, chest to chest. “And-” She took his chin in her hand, his confused expression ignored. “unsatisfied.” She led his lips down so they were millimetres from hers.

“Thank you.” She whispered, stepping back.

Isaac felt like he was yanked back from the edge of the cliff. Or more like the cliff was walking away from him in two inch ruby red heels that would make any guy’s gaze linger.

Lydia Martin. She’d be the death of him

 

 


End file.
